Akatsuki Mayonaka
Akatsuki Mayonaka (暁真夜中, Dawn at Midnight) Appearance Akatsuki has a very lean, yet muscular body structure for someone his age. His hairstyle is a bit unique as he has black spiky hair on the top layer flowing down to his back, with longer, straighter white hair on the bottom, almost barely visible. He wears a portion of his white hair tied in a braid on the left side of his face, held together by a set of five maroon beads. Akatsuki wears a pale white body armor that has a maroon stripe on each leg and a maroon neckline. He also wears a black vest with a silver trim, and a light brown coat with white fur-like edges on top. He also wears a white armlet around his right bicep, and a black choker around his neck. Akatsuki is also known for his unique fashion sense as he wears skull earrings on his ears, masks on dark eyeliner as well as plum-colored lipstick. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Low Endurance: Due to the properties of his zanpakuto, if an opponent manages to figure out a tactic to confuse his zanpakuto, Akatsuki is not accustomed to taking on an actual hit. If he were to be hit by an opponent, he feels incredible pain as his tolerance has not developed, much like others who frequently take on damage. Zanpakuto Asainan (浅災難, Shallow Misfortune) is the name of Akatsuki's zanpakuto. It its sealed state, it takes the form of a katana with a hilt covered by black wrapping. The blade guard is a simple circular shape and possesses no unique qualities. [[Shikai|'Shikai':]] Released with the command "Dread", Asainan begins to disperse into small particles that proceed to float around Akatsuki before reforming into a Daisho Pair with a pale green aura around the blades. Akatsuki notes that his release is peculiar as no trace of his original blade remains, which normally only happens in Bankai. ::Shikai Special Ability: Asainan has the ability to react and adapt to an opponent's attack instantaneously. When faced with an attack, Asainan is able to effectively analyze then change Akatsuki's physiology or that of its own in order to defend against the attack. The reaction to an attack is almost never the same, allowing Akatsuki to continue to change without fear of the opponent knowing what to expect next. The conditions and function of Asainan change based on Akatsuki's opponent's actions. As his opponent uses their skills, Asainan automatically reacts and devises a counter measure for it by changing its shape, form or size in order to defend against the attack. The defenses abilities that can develop are not set in stone, nor can they be replicated or reflected back at him due to the intricate workings of Asainan's abilities. Akatsuki has been noted to say that Asainan is effectively the perfect defensive-type zanpakuto. :::Origin Lock : Akatsuki and Asainan's ''only ''pure offensive technique. By forming a unique seal in front of his person, Akatsuki is able to launch the aura around his blades toward the opponent. Once it has come in contact with his target, the aura transforms into a large sphere and the nature of Asainan activates, defending against the opponent's desire to escape by locking them in a tight prison. If the opponent tries to escape through force, Asainan adjusts Origin Lock into a time bomb, using the opponents power to detonate itself in a large explosion. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Not Yet Revealed